


Sorbets

by Dolimir



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan and Marcus talk about sorbets. Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorbets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kyanoswolf.

“Chocolate.”

Marcus looked over at his companion with a playful gleam in his eyes. “Chocolate? Why do you always insist on having chocolate?”

“I like chocolate.” Susan accepted her bowl from the worker behind the counter.

The ranger accepted his own bowl, paid for the desserts and followed her through the maze of tables.

“What’s wrong with a nice raspberry sorbet?”

“Nothing, I suppose. I just like chocolate.”

“But sorbets are tart, yet sweet. They might open your eyes to a universe of other possibilities.”

“What if I don’t want my eyes opened?”

“Then you’ll never know what you’re missing.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Is It With Ice Cream Anyway?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206024) by [Dolimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir)




End file.
